In LA
by flyrgrl54
Summary: Buffy comes to L.A after finding out Spike is there, and she's angry! Hope you like!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in of Buffy or Angel, I wish I did cause that would be cool, but I don't.

Chapter 1 

Harmony stared at the papers at her desk and started to scribble on them. She pretended to look occupied. _God this job is so boring right now_, She thought. _Nothing exciting has happened since that geeky kid from Sunneydale showed up last week. Wasn't he Tucker's brother_? _Oh, Who cares anyway? He was weird. _Harmony glanced up from her desk for only a second and that's when she saw her.

_"Oh, my, god!! I was wondering when she would show up!! _,The blonde thought again,_ She probably came because of him. O, I hate her so much. I should have killed her when I had the chance!!_

"Are we really doing good here?" Angel asked.

"Oh, don't start this again, please don't." Gunn replied

Angel, Wesley, and Gunn were all gathered in Angel's office.

"I'm just saying....."

"Angel, Wesley started, "We are doing this for the greater good. I really think we can....... we are helping people with Wolfram and Hart."

"Yes, we are!" Gunn said.

"It's just that, well, more than half our clients are demons, and last year we were killing these guys, but now, we're helping them with their legal troubles!!"

"Angel, I really think we should concentrate on business..." Gunn said, "Hey, what happened to that rogue slayer last week anyway?"

"That boy Andrew took to England. He's a strange kid. 

"And he's going to be a watcher too!!" Wesley shouted. "The Council must be desperate."

"By the way, where is our British friend? Gunn asked. "Is he still recovering from getting his ass kicked?"

Angel grinned. 

"I think he's in the lab with Fred."

Wesley felt a twinge of jealously towards the blonde vampire. But it immediately passed. _Fred would never do anything with Spike._ He thought

"I don't know why I let Andrew take the slayer." Angel said. "It seems like he can barely take care of himself, let alone a crazy psychopath girl."

"Didn't you say-

"Yes, Buffy said he was helpful in Sunneydale, but-

"Speaking of good old Buffy Summers..." A familiar voice said.

All three men looked to the door. They saw a pretty blonde girl standing there arms crossed over her chest. 

"Buffy," Angel started to walk towards her.

"STOP!" Angel immediately stopped, with a confused look on his face.

"I got the some things, you know, I wanted to get off my chest." she started. "And I don't want any interruptions."

TBC....

This is my first post, so I hope you like it!!

  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Angel stared at Buffy, with a confused, hurt look on his face. _She knows._

"This is a nice crib you got here Angel, very clean." Buffy started.

"Buffy, let me-

"You know!!" She said loudly. "I dislike secrets." She walked around Angel's office. "All they do is destroy friendships!!"

"Buffy, please, Angel was just-

"Just shut up Wesley, ok?" Wesley took a step back.

"So, are we friends Angel?" Angel stared. "No really, be completely honest."

"Of course we are!" Buffy laughed.

"I knew you would say that."

"Look, just let me explain- 

Buffy cut Angel off.

"YES!!! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT!! AN EXPLANATION!!" She simmered down. "So tell me, tell me exactly why you just decided NOT to tell me Spike was back, you know if we're such great friends?"

*****************************************

Dawn Summers sat in the lobby of Wolfram and Hart. _Stupid Buffy, _she thought, _Why won't she let me come with her??_

"But I wanna see you kill Angel!!" Dawn screamed at Buffy earlier.

"I'm not going to kill Angel."

"Well then, I want to see you hurt him very badly."

"Dawn!! I let you come with me to L.A and you nag me with your stupid little questions on the plane for 10 hours. So, no!"

"Aww, please???"

"No, you'll wait in the lobby." Dawn paused.

"Um, are we going to see Spike?" Buffy sighed.

"I don't know."

"Are you angry at him too, for not calling you?"

"I don't know. Look, Dawn I'm gonna go, ok? I'll come and get you when you know.."

"Yeah."

So there Dawn was waiting for Buffy. She hated waiting.

After Sunneydale was destroyed and Spike's supposed demise, Dawn and Buffy traveled to London with Giles. For a couple of months, Dawn had lived a generally normal life, going to school, making friends, and such. She sort of liked England.

_Spike would find it amusing that I'm here. _She always thought. _He would say, 'Ahh, the mother country, always good to me!' _

Buffy occasionally helped Giles, who was the new head of the watcher's council, with the slayer school they had set up.

"The spell Willow did awakened all the potentials!" Giles once exclaimed. "We have much work to do!!"

The rest of the Scooby gang were all over the world, gathering up slayers and sending them to England. Dawn hadn't seen them all that much. She knew that Willow and Keddendy were in Paris, Xander in St. Louis, and Faith and Principal Wood were somewhere in South America. And of course, Giles and Andrew were in London. Dawn figured that Giles had already contacted them, and they were all probably on their way to London.

_Oh, I can't wait anymore._ Dawn stood up and walked over to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me do you- Oh, holy crap." Dawn stared at the familar blonde sitting before her. "Harmony?"

"Can I help you? Oh my god!! You're the slayer's sister!!" She smiled. "Gosh, I remember kiddnapping you!!" Dawn cringed. "Don't worry I'm still evil, but I'm not _that_ evil anymore. So what's up?"

"Um, do you know if um, Spike is around?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, him." Harmony rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's here. He's in the lab."

"Um the lab?"

"Yeah. Oh, you need directions? Hey how about I show you where it is?"

"I don't kn-

"Ok good!" Harmony clapped her hands excitedly. "Now I have something to do!! Alright let's go.

She grabbed the girl's hand.

********************************************

Fred stared intently at her microscope and then looked up.

"Oh god, Spike you scared me!!"

"Sorry luv. Whacha lookin at?"

"Oh, just some demon cells, nothing exciting."

"I disagree." Spike said. "I find demon cells very fascinating." Fred smiled.

"Liar." She said. Spike grinned.

"So how you been," The petite girl asked. "You know since..the thing.."

"You don't have to call the thing, pet. I know what you're talking about. I'm doing alright. Though, the girl, I can't blame her for trying to kill me and all that. I did destroy her life." Spike looked at the floor.

"A long time ago." Fred replied. "You're a different person now." 

**************************************************

"Alright, I think he's in there." Dawn turned towards the door. 

"Now I gotta get back." Harmony said. "I have a job to do!" Dawn took a deep breath and opened the door.

TBC........

Thank you soooo much for the great reviews!!! You can probably see that I like Spike more than Angel. I mean, not like I hate Angel or anything, caus I don't. Hope you liked this one!!

  
  



End file.
